


Easy Rider

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brother Feels, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Motorcycles, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, estalished relationship- Flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: How had he turned into an unpaid taxi driver?He would never understand itHe would never understand how he keeps trying to banish the Nerd Herd from his atmosphere and yet somehow keeps helping themOr: Five Times Seto Kaiba Gives People Rides On His Motorcycle, And One Time Someone Else Gives Him A Ride Instead





	Easy Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Seto Kaiba On A Motorcycle isn't a more popular trope in this fandom considering that he can ride on in the anime canon, but I'm kind of in love with everything to do with it so here we are

**I.**

"Thanks for the ride Seto!!"

"Sure, don't forget your helmet,"

You'd think after the last several years of Mokuba piggy-backing on his brother's motorcycle that he would remember it by now, but somehow, every few rides, Seto would glance back and see him without it

_Unacceptable_

"Ya' know, it won't be too much longer before you don't have to give me rides anymore, I'll have my own bike soon,"

Seto merely scoffed, tightening his hands on the bars as he felt the familiar weight of Mokuba climbing on behind him, jostling around to get his helmet on

"Not as soon as you think,"

"Preeeeetty soon, I'm almost sixteen you know! That's going to be the first thing I do when I turn sixteen- get my license!"

"Right, you keep telling yourself that,"

It may have come across as teasing, but Seto was partly serious

He didn't like the idea of Mokuba trying to ride one of these things on his own, hell he BARELY liked the idea of him riding one of these things with Seto, but alone....

That made his stomach churn

Though, if he was being honest with himself- despite the fact that he rarely was- he was even _less_ happy with the fact that... well, Mokuba was growing up

It sounded immature of him, he knew, but he couldn't help wishing that Mokuba would just stay his kid brother forever

Seto had _raised_ his brother for the past decade, half of Seto's life- and the majority of Mokuba's had been spent that way, and Seto honestly.... didn't know what to do with himself if he didn't have his younger brother to care for

He was almost afraid of what it would be like to be without that responsibility, to be... _alone_ in that way

Mokuba had always been the one anchor he had to any type of true self-preservation, the one thing that kept him from jumping in _too_ far when it came to work or gaming or any other challenge he wanted to meet, and even then, the chain to that anchor was thin, Seto hadn't always listened to his better angels in that matter, but atleast they'd been there in the first place

_Mokuba_ had been there in the first place

What would happen to him when Mokuba didn't need him anymore?

When he was able to maintain a real, full time job at Kaiba Corp, started driving, dating, moved out....

When he didn't need Seto anymore....

"Ok, ready to go Big Brother!"

Familiar arms around his waist, squeezing, waiting...

_Exhale_

He still had time, he didn't need to worry about that right now

"Where are we headed?" he asked, revving the engine

"Bakery! To pick up the cake for Isono's birthday?"

"Right," he promised with a nod, smirking beneath his helmet

"Let's go Mokuba,"

 

**II.**

Late

They were going to be late

If Atem didn't get his stupid royal behind down here in 3.... 2.... 1-

"Ahh!! My deepest apologies for being late! I had a bit of a-"

"Save it, if you keep yapping we're going to be even later,"

"We aren't even late _at all_ yet," Atem huffed in irritation, though it was slight, as he climbed onto the bike, settling down behind Seto and flinching as the taller man turned around and offered him a helmet

"Put it on,"

"Ah.... I don't think-"

"It'll fit over your ridiculous hair, believe me,"

"Oh, I wasn't going to-"

"You are _going_ to put the helmet on, if your brains splatter all over the road, it'll make us even later,"

Atem just wrinkled his nose, pouting and irritated, but took the helmet anyway and reluctantly strapped it on

"You keep saying that as though we are _already_ late,"

"You're forgetting that we're supposed to be there half an hour early to make sure all of the last minute adjustments are in place," the CEO sighed, revving he engine once and tightening his grip on the handles as he felt the pharaoh wrap his arms tightly around his waist, his head pressing against Seto's back, his fingers digging into his clothes

It was..... _nice_

Comforting

Comfortable

In a really strange way

"Thank you for picking me up, I appreciate the assistance,"

"Don't worry about it," Seto answered blandly, finally squeezing the gas and feeling Atem tense up as the bike took off down the road

He always loved that feeling, Atem clinging to him like this, pressed flush against him, squeezing, knowing that he was only safe as long as he was holding onto the other man

It made Seto feel powerfull, it made him feel ...

He wasn't sure

It felt almost like _winning_ something except that this wasn't a game and that, even if it were, Atem certainly didn't know he was playing

It was a strange sort of comfort, a strange sort of power, for the almighty pharaoh- the seeming winner of all things- to _depend_ on him this way

But it was more than that

Atem's arms around him reminded the CEO that the pharaoh was _alive_ again

He could feel his body heat through their clothes, the weight of his bones against his back, every squeeze of his arms, tangle of his fingers, every moment that he pressed his face harder between Seto's shoulders, it reminded him that Atem was flesh and blood and alive and _real_

And _here_

Seto hadn't handled his death well

That had probably been made fairly apparent by the inter-dimensional transporter and near ending of the world in attempt to bring him back before

Regardless, Atem was back now, and here to stay, and that was all that mattered

And everytime Atem tightened his grip, Seto was reminded of that

It was a good feeling

"Hold on tight, we're taking a shortcut,"

"A-A shortcut!? Seto we aren't even late! The tournament isn't going anywhere, and it isn't starting until you announce it-"

"I don't want to hit traffic,"

Atem groaned, but surely enough, when Seto took a sharp turn and sped up, he felt the other's grip tighten around him even more

It was a good feeling

 

**III.**

He hated hospitals

Just as a general rule, he _hated_ hospitals

Nothing good ever happened there

And yet, here he was, willingly on his way to a hospital

"Thank you again for this Seto, I'll make it up to you,"

"Don't worry about it," he grunted back, handing Yugi a spare helmet as he climbed onto his bike

Yugi looked....

_Wrecked_

He looked like he was strung out on one single nerve ending, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was red and blotchy, everything was puffy and he looked utterly _exhausted_

It was no wonder, really

"You sure you don't mind?" the smaller duelist asked quietly, his voice thin and distant, as he strapped the helmet over his head and slowly climbed onto the bike behind Seto, arms wrapping instinctively around him

"Yugi, I don't mind, don't ask again,"

He didn't mean to be harsh, but he wanted the other to understand, especially at a time like this

Yugi really didn't need to be worrying about inconveniencing him when he was dealing with so much other, more concerning crap going on...

And for his credit, atleast the smaller duelist seemed to accept his answer that time

He revved the engine, pulled the gas, and tightened his grip on the handles as he took off, Yugi's arms tightening around him a little, but his grip was still mostly loose

Usually Seto would have criticized him for that, but now really wasn't the time for it

The ride to the hospital was silent, wich wasn't unusual, Yugi was a quiet person, he had never been one to speak just to fill empty air, but this silence was different than usual, it was tense, it was heavy, it made Seto's stomach churn

Yugi was off the bike nearly the _second_ Seto pulled up to the entrance, the CEO had to reach out and grab his arm as he kicked the kickstand down

"O-Oh... sorry, here," Yugi muttered quietly, taking the helmet off with his free hand and offering it back to the other

Seto rolled his eyes, sliding off of the bike and taking his own helmet off

"Do you want some company?"

Yugi looked.... _stunned_

More than stunned

He really shouldn't look that surprised, Seto wasn't _that_ much of a tyrant

"What- ... what about work?"

"They can live without me for an hour or two, besides, someone probably needs to call Atem and tell him how to get here, right? I can't imagine you'll be the best for having that mind-numbing conversation wile trying to focus on your grandfather,"

For another beat, Yugi was quiet, before slowly nodding again and blinking back tears

"Thanks...."

"Don't worry about it, just focus on calming down, your grandfather is fine, right? So focus on that and let me handle the rest,"

Yugi nodded shakily, smiling and offering one last word of gratitude before racing into the hospital and leaving Seto to park his bike..... _somewhere_.....

He hated hospitals

 

**IIII.**

Really, he should be getting paid by the sanitation department for this one

He couldn't believe that he was stuck with this, picking up a ... _loose end_ on the side of the road

A loose end that was causing much more trouble than Seto personally believed he was worth

_And thy name was Joey_

"You have got to be freakin' KIDDIN' me! You, of all people!?"

What a lovely way to greet someone who's doing you a favor

"If you think this is _my_ ideal way to spend an afternoon, you're sorely mistaken Wheeler,"

Joey's eyes twitched, nose wrinkling

"Then why'd ya' bother showin' up?"

"Because you're an employee and it would be inconvenient if word got out that you were involved in a street fight, it wouldn't look good for the company, especially in competition,"

"Ain't like I CHOSE to get involved...." the blonde grumbled in irritation

"Regardless, it DID happen, so you're lucky one of my assistants happened to see you and call me before someone else did,"

"Yeah, wouldn't want my scars an' bruises to interfere with good ol' KaibaCorp business,"

"I told you when you took the position that if you wanted to be a sponsored duelist you would have to stop getting into trouble because it would be bad for the company,"

"Yeah yeah an' I was dumb enough to take it anyway right? Gee, not like I was tryin'a' defend myself here or nothin',"

Seto heaved a sigh

A big, big sigh

"Do you need to go to the hospital or is this something my first aid kit can take care of?"

Joey paused, glancing down at his arm, at the bruises and the blood...

"First aid'll be fine, I tihnk,"

Seto only nodded, leaning closer as the blonde began walking towards the bike, handing him a helmet

"Good, I hate hospitals,"

Joey only snorted, smirking as he took the helmet and climbed onto the bike

"Carefull there Kaiba, ya' wouldn't wanna risk us havin' somethin' in common,"

"No, certainly wouldn't," he smirked back

Joey huffed, arms wrapping tightly around the CEO's waist, his body pressing warm and close

Seto would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed the closeness, in a way

...

He would _NEVER_ admit to that, ofcourse

He exhaled slowly, glancing at the giant purple bruise on the lower half of Joey's arm

It was fresh, but it wasn't from today

...

He'd be having to pay a visit to a very special "employee" of his later, see about clearing the debt and settling the grudges the blonde was currently caught in

After all, he couldn't have one of his employees getting involved in unsavory activity, now could he?

 

**V.**

How had he turned into an unpaid taxi driver?

He would never understand it

He would never understand how he keeps trying to banish the Nerd Herd from his atmosphere and yet somehow keeps helping them

Truly, he's too good-hearted

And thus here he is

At the _airport_ of all foresaken places

Picking up a person who he has no personal interest in

Because he was asked to

....

How did this keep happening to him?

"Ah! Kaiba! Thanks again for picking me up!"

Her response would be nothing more than a grumble

"Sorry about this, I was really counting on Tristan to pick me up but ugh, he flaked, I don't even know why,"

"So I've been told,"

With that and only that, he handed her the spare helmet, relieved that she had only brought along a single duffle bag, wich should certainly be reasonable given that she was only staying for the weekend

"Listen, um... you don't drive _really_ fast do you? I mean, Tristan _usually_ doesn't but sometimes he'll do this terrible speed demon thing...."

He wasn't going to answer that

Not that he had anything against Tea` specifically, more that he had something against the entirety of the Nerd Herd as a _concept_

"I'd suggest you hold on tightly," he smirked beneath his helmet, waiting until he felt the increasingly familiar sensation of arms around his waist before taking off, ignoring her vague protests and squealing

He may have gone just a little bit faster than he usually would have

But hey, he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart, he had to get atleast SOMETHING out of it

 

**I.**

"Would you PLEASE tell me where we're going already?"

"I already told you Seto, it's a surprise,"

A huff

An irritated one

"So you mentioned, but as I've told you, I HATE surprises,"

Atem, to his credit, only huffed back behind him

"Yes, so _you've_ mentioned, but I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it,"

He wanted to say "Like so many other things in this relationship" but he resisted the urge, it was a little too off the cuff even for him

"Just a few more steps now,"

Seto grumbled again, but continued to follow without any further complaint, waiting until Atem had stopped walking beside him and standing still as he waited for instruction

"Alright, now.... surprise!"

Once the pharaoh moved his hands away, Seto was able to blink his eyes open and take note of the rather strange sight before him

Yugi was on his bike, wearing a helmet, with both hands on the steering bars

"... What am I looking at here?"

"Only this," Yugi hummed back, surely smirking beneath his helmet before handing a small card over to Seto

It was a license

....

A motorcycle license

".. You can ride? ... When...?"

"Tristan has been teaching me, he has a bike too, remember?"

"... Is that why I had to pick your freind up at the airport?" he asked with a frown

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I really wanted to have a few more lessons in so I could get my license by today,"

Today?

What was special about today?

... Ah... wait...

Today was the 30th....

"I know it's silly to celebrate a four-month anniversary but I've been wanting to surprise you with this for a wile now and it seemed like today would be a good choice,"

Was it silly?

Yes, but that didn't mean he didn't think it was cute too

"So where are we going?" he asked with a small smirk, stepping a little closer and grabbing one of the spare helmets next to the bike

"Anywhere you want, any preferences?" the shortest of the three asked

Seto thought it over for a moment, watching Atem as he (somewhat reluctantly) strapped his helmet on and slid onto the back of the bike, arms wrapping around Yugi

"The park on Peach Street, we'll pick up food at Saikoro Delli and have a picnic,"

"That's all the way on the other side of town, are you sure you want to ride that long?"

"Yeah," Seto confirmed, climbing onto the bike behind Atem and wrapping his arms around both of them- sometimes it really paid to be almost twice the height of your smallest partner, and easily a quarter taller than your other

A long ride, holding onto his boyfreinds, letting someone else drive...

It sounded _nice_

"I am,"


End file.
